Blasphemy Never Was So Hot
by EqualsEquivalent
Summary: SasuNeji oneshot. Yaoi...don't like, don't read. Rated M for language and other things...lemon! I don't own Naruto.


**A/N: So yeah...this is what I pretty much feel like on Sunday mornings(I am Sasuke (obviously) and my best friend Pippa is Neji). By the way have you noticed I use the word "yeah" a lot? It makes me feel like Deidara. But yeah (dammit) by the way of the by the way my friend kandakicksass and I were having a conversation about FanFiction Fame. I have decided that she is FanFiction Famous but she doesn't believe me...so if you know who she is (and if you don't then look her up) then if you comment this or any other story let me know so I can win this argument. Also when you read this Pippa it's not 100% accurate (obviously since this has man sex) so don't go all psycho on me. **

_Blasphemy Never Was So Hot.._

Okay...Neji's family officially sucked. Sasuke was spending another Sunday morning at church with Neji. Fucking great. Sasuke wasn't even christian! So basically instead of sleeping in he was sitting in a gym trying not to yawn during the service and not succeeding. Sasuke was trying to inconspicuously rub the sleep from his eyes, apparently he wasn't doing a good job because Neji elbowed him in the ribs. Sasuke hissed in pain. It's not like Neji was happy about this whole church situation, his parents had forced him into it. But he still got into trouble when Sasuke wasn't behaving "properly".

Sasuke was practically drowning in self-pity because once again he was expected to rise...at 7:30 in the morning...to sing a song he didn't care about (although it wasn't likely he was going to sing) and also the song was going to be unnecessarily long. Why in hell did they make you stand for the long songs but not the short ones?

Okay so Sasuke had kind of brought this on himself. He had agrees to come to church as an excuse to hang out with Neji. But until the whole service shit was over it was fucking boring. Sasuke was really close to falling asleep when Neji elbowed him in the ribs again. "What the fuck!" Sasuke growled under his breath. Then he noticed the pastor was saying some bullshit about peace being with you. Yeah right...was Sasuke's thought. Since when had peace been with him...or even near him?

"Come on Sasuke, we have to go to class now" Neji told him with a hint of whine in his voice.

"Finally" was Sasuke's reply to this.

"Why do you like class so much?" Neji asked Sasuke as they walked down the white tiled hallway.

"Because I can insult your religion and your teacher doesn't give a shit" Sasuke said brightly.

"Makes sense" Neji sighed.

As they entered the classroom they were greeted by several cold stares. Sasuke flipped of several people as he went to the table in the back corner to sit. He patted the seat next to him indicating Neji to sit their. Neji sighed again, blame it on Sasuke, and went to sit next to his best friend.

"I'm gonna get my ass chewed later" was Neji's lovable comment when he took his seat. He flipped his hair as he said this.

"Your so cute when you flip your hair like that" Sasuke commented. Which was responded to by a command from the teacher telling him to be quiet and that class was teacher went on explaining how each component to the crucifixion of Jesus was important and how without the other pieces the whole thing would blah blah blah. Sasuke didn't bother listening and this point. Then the teacher decided to do some stupid shit where you had to sit on each other. Sasuke raised his hand and promptly stated that he would "Not be participating in anything remotely relating to exercise ". Neji quickly agreed and then left the room for a cup of coffee. Sasuke followed his lead.

"Why did you call me cute" Neji asked as he poured sugar into his coffee.

"Because you are" Sasuke replied while pouring creamer into his own cup.

"..." Neji was kind of speechless Grabbing his cup he went back to the classroom. He walked in to witness his classmates fall in a jumbled heap onto the floor. Sasuke followed just behind.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke asked as he entered to room

"Apparently they haven't figured it out yet" was Neji's smart ass response Then Neji decided to be an ass and explain to them how to solve the problem as you would explain something to a small child. The class looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and gratefulness at not having to end up in a pile on the floor again.

Taking their coffee they sat back down at their table. Sasuke took his and chugged it down in a matter of seconds while Neji took his time. When Neji was finally done class was still like halfway through. Sasuke got up and threw their foam cups away when he returned he whispered in Neji's ear "Wanna get out of here?". Neji of course did so they got up and left. The teacher gave them a curious look but said nothing. Sasuke and Neji looked and saw no one around so they walked to the main part of the church.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Neji

"Well, I have to pee" So Neji followed Sasuke to the bathroom and waited outside the door. Sasuke returned a few moments later.

"Have fun?" asked Neji sarcastically

"Yes, thank you" Sasuke replied in mock happiness

"Sasuke, why are you staring at me?"

Sasuke realized he has been staring at Neji. "...I don't know"

Finally Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and pulled Neji into a heated kiss. Neji was of course shocked but had to admit he didn't hate this and kissed Sasuke back. Their tongues were locked in a battle for dominance with neither showing any signs of giving up. But then the need for air forced them to separate. Sasuke decided to take the momentary pause to drag Neji to the nearest broom closet.

"Why in here?" Neji whined

"Would you rather continue out there?"

"This is good"

"That's what I thought" And with that Sasuke pulled Neji's shirt over his head and followed with his own. Currently the thoughts going through his head were along the lines of finally, I am so going to Hell, and Yes! Sasuke broke the kiss again and clamped mouth onto one one Neji's nipples. Neji let out a soft moan which only encouraged Sasuke. He let go of Neji's nipple and started to move downward kissing his way down to the waistband of Neji's pants. He undid the button and slid off Neji's shorts. Neji, deciding he was not going to the first one totally naked popped the button on Sasuke's pants. He followed this move by removing Sasuke's boxers as well. Sasuke needing to retaliate took off Neji's boxers leaving them both completely exposed.

It was Neji's turn to be impatient, looking at Sasuke dead seriously he stated this: "Sasuke...I want you to fuck me. Right here, right now"

Sasuke gave him a questioning look.

"I'm waiting Sasuke..."

"Getting there" He then laid Neji on his back on the floor. Sasuke spread his legs and pressed a finger into Neji's entrance. It didn't hurt, it just felt weird. Then Sasuke pushed in a second finger causing Neji to hiss in pain.

"That's what you get for elbowing me in the ribs earlier" Sasuke whispered in a light tone. He then pressed in a third finger and Neji once again hissed in pain, but behind the pain there was pleasure...and a lot of it. Neji needed more.

"Sasuke just fuck me now!" he practically screamed Sasuke pulled his fingers out and they were quickly replaced with Sasuke's dick. Neji screamed in euphoria. Sasuke thrust into him, earning several moans from Neji. Then Sasuke brushed something that made Neji scream Sasuke's name. Sasuke aimed for that spot and slammed into Neji's prostate several more times, each one with Neji screaming his name. It was really driving him over the edge. Then with an ear bursting scream of Sasuke's name Neji came all over his and Sasuke's chests. After a few more thrusts Sasuke came inside of Neji. Neji could feel Sasuke's cum in his ass. Sasuke pulled out of Neji with a popping sound and lay panting beside Neji, whose ass was currently leaking with cum.

"I am so going to Hell for this" Neji commented.

"At least Hell won't be lonely" Sasuke replied.

"This is one confession the priest will definitely not want to hear" Neji said dryly.

"No doubt" Sasuke replied in the same tone.

END!

**A/N 2: So what did you think? Very blasphemous. I am so going to Hell. But yeah (dammit) comment please! It makes me feel happy in my quest for FanFiction Fame. By the way this is for you Pippa since you complain about all the Akatsuki pairings I read. Back to basics. Happy? XD**


End file.
